


you, the blacksmith, i, the potter

by Spoofymcgee



Series: AU-gust 2020 [8]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Animals, But only a bit, Fire, Fire Powers, I..., Superpowers, Teleportation, Wind - Freeform, Wind Powers, and dooku is just particularly glamorous, and he can't control it, and now i realize that it's ironic, don't ask me, don't know about ahsoka, except make it more yoda, feemor's basically glitter from she-ra: princesses of power, fire powers seemed like a good idea at the time, mostly because i didn't think about it until now, obi-wan can tell future, shoot, sorry anakin, think beast-esque powers, this does not appear in the fic at all, um, yoda is still small bald and green
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoofymcgee/pseuds/Spoofymcgee
Summary: They sparkle back into existence in Feemor's apartment. Plants cover every flat surface, and Qui-Gon starts sneezing immediately.Dooku looks so utterly befuddled."Ragweed," Feemor says, as explanation. He manages to keep most of the self-satisfaction out of his tone.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Yoda, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Dooku & Ahsoka Tano, Dooku & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Feemor & Ahsoka Tano, Feemor & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Series: AU-gust 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861135
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	you, the blacksmith, i, the potter

**Author's Note:**

> day 8: superhero au

"That's it," Ahsoka announced, dropping down to the floor. It squelches, and Dooku winces. She pulls off her boot and starts rooting around in it. "I'm calling Feemor."

"What?" Anakin asks, gently lowering Obi-Wan to the ground and then sitting next to her. "Why?" 

She gives him a flat glare.

"Because he is the only other member of this family who is not at least halfway bug-kriffing insane, and also at this moment my favorite sibling." she answers.

Qui-Gon opens his mouth to protest, probably about calling his oldest son, but to be honest, Ahsoka can not bring herself to give a single kark what he thinks.

"No," she says, holding up a finger. "You be quiet. This is non-negotiable." She pulls out a small button comm, and depresses the center. They wait in silence for a few minutes, and then the air next to her spawns glitter, which coalesces into Feemor Dawn.

"'Soka! Is everything alright?" he asks, and then notices the rest of her party, specifically, Qui-Gon. "Why are you with  _ him _ ?"

"Yoda?" Anakin offers, though it sounds more like a question than an answer. He doesn't have quite as much of a prejudice against the older man as the rest of them seem to, but makes up for it with his dislike of Dooku. 

"It's not important right now." Dooku brushes off, shifting uncomfortably and glaring down at the mud his boots are sunk into.

"I need your help with Obi-Wan," Ahsoka says. "I gave him the last potion Barriss made, but he's pretty out of it, and has a concussion." Feemor nods briskly, packing away his questions. They can wait.

"Hey, Obi," he says softly, crouching down next to his younger brother. "'Soka tells me you're not doing great." 

"M'fine," the younger protests, trying to wriggle away. "H've work to do."

"Mmm, I don't think so," Feemor negates, sliding an arm around Obi-Wan's shoulders and another behind his knees. "Work can wait."

There's some minor grumbling, but not enough to make him stop. "C'mon." he says, taking Ahsoka's hand as she links the other with Dooku. He has half a mind to leave Qui-Gon to find his way out of the sewer on his own, recompense for the times he'd had to himself. Ahsoka elbows him. 

"Ouch. What was that for?" he protests.

"Be nice," she hisses. "I don't like it anymore than you do." 

Feemor rolls his eyes, but acquiesces without further pettiness. 

They sparkle back into existence in Feemor's apartment. Plants cover every flat surface, and Qui-Gon starts sneezing immediately. 

Dooku looks so  _ utterly _ befuddled.

"Ragweed," Feemor says, as explanation. He manages to keep most of the self-satisfaction out of his tone. "It was in the garden, and I didn't have the heart to kill it."

Something small, multicolored and ratty drops from the ceiling onto Dooku's head. He pulls it off by the scruff and stares in disdain.

"There is adopting pathetic life forms, and then there is  _ this _ ." he says, then surveys the kitchen, where they've landed. "If you will permit me, and there are no mice or snakes or baby dragons in the drawers, I shall make us some food."

Feemor looks momentarily surprised, but nods cautiously.

"Pike and her kittens live in the big pot on top of the fridge." 

And with that, he hoists Obi-Wan up into a bridal carry and takes him out of the room.

"There," Feemor says, stepping back. "Obi, why are you so against pain medication?" 

He mutters something incoherent in reply, trying to sit.

Ahsoka looks at him in vague concern. 

"Maybe we should keep Jinn away from him," she says. "I feel like he's going to say something he'll regret once he's more coherent."

"H's back?" Obi-Wan slurs, shooting up. "Tol' im to stay 'way." 

"Like that," she points to her brother. Feemor nods.

"I agree," he bites his lip

"That would be bad. Lie down, Obi." 

"No," he mumbles, swinging one leg over the side of the bed. "Gotta punch him."

"Obi-Wan!" Ahsoka says, equal part delighted and scandalized. "You're violent when you're drugged."

He focuses on her blearily.

"'e left you." he whispers, and she sobers.

"Oh-" 

And the door opens.

"Is everything alright in here?" Qui-Gon asks, sticking his head in.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka shouts. There's a thud, much like a human body falling from a moderate height. "You were supposed to keep him  _ away _ from Obi!"

"You," Obi-Wan growls, pulling away from Feemor. "I told you not to come back."

"Yes, but-" Jinn brings his hands up in defense, backing away from Obi-Wan, from the clouded blaze in his eyes.

Ten years earlier…

It's November, and a frigid breeze blows through the door with Anakin as he and Ahsoka walk into the apartment. Obi-Wan covers the receiver. 

"You two are early!" he greets warmly, slamming a pleasantly surprised expression in front of his other emotions.

"Yeah, sensei was sick, so we didn't have class." Anakin says brightly, dropping his bag next to the door and slipping off his shoes. Ahsoka nudges him, so he rolls his eyes and picks them up, trotting off to.set them in his room. "Who you talking to?" he asks, coming back into the room.

"Oh-just someone." Obi-Wan answers.

"Someone?" Ahsoka asks, scrambling up into his lap and wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Ew, Ahsoka!" Anakin screeches, elbowing her. Dropping onto the couch, he curls into Obi-Wan's side. 

He takes his hand off the receiver.

"I have to go. I'll text you."

_ Qui-Gon: I just want to talk to them. _

_ Obi-Wan: Give me one good reason I should let you. _

_ Qui-Gon: Obi-Wan, please, just give me a chance. _

_ Obi-Wan: No. No, I've lost track of how many chances I've given you. _

_ Obi-Wan: Since Melidaan I've spent more nights then I haven't sitting up, waiting for you to come home. _

_ Obi-Wan: Realizing you're not going to. _

_ Obi-Wan: I won't let you do that to them. I won't let you leave them. _

_ Qui-Gon: You won't let them choose? _

Obi-Wan drops his phone. It slides off his lap, clatters to the pavement. It doesn't break, but the edge of the screen cracks. 

_ Kriff _ , he thinks. Because it is their choice. He realizes he's crying.

_ Obi-Wan: One weekly phone call. If they want to. _

_ Qui-Gon: Thank you. _

  
  


Ahsoka frowns when he asks her. He's kneeling next to her, hands on her shoulders. She looks up at him through dark eyelashes.

"Is it alright if I say no?" she asks.

"Of course it is," he answers. "It's your choice." She nods solemnly.

"Just-" she gestures frustratedly. "He left. And he knew, but he didn't-"

"I think I understand." Obi-Wan says, and pulls her close.

Anakin says yes. Anakin has met Qui-Gon, Anakin does not blame him for leaving. Anakin, who goes with Obi-Wan to visit his mother once a week, Anakin who burns so bright and so wildly.

And so once a week, every Tuesday night, Anakin flits around the house, excitedly telling Qui-Gon about his latest class project. 

Obi-Wan can deal with it. He talks to his therapist. She asks him why he has to.

_ 'For Anakin,' _ he answers her.  _ 'For his smile every time he picks up the phone, for his excitement before. And because it isn't my right to say he can't. Because I've had too many people keep things from me they shouldn't have, and I won't do the same to him.' _

"I don't want to talk to him tonight." Anakin says from where he's curled up on the couch. 

Obi-Wan sits next to him, lifts his brother's head into his lap. Anakin's eyes are dim. Obi-Wan wonders if he'll have to get used to this, if it will permanently replace the blue fire they used to be filled with.

"Why?" he asks simply, and leaves the question to sit in the space between them. Anakin's face scrunches up. 

"Dad wasn't there," he says. "He said he'd be there for me if I need it, but he skipped last week, and he wasn't  _ there _ ." 

And Obi-Wan wonders that he isn't disintegrating from pure rage, because he  _ knew _ Qui-Gon would do this.

_ (That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.) _

"I would have thought my son would be here," Dooku says, resolutely keeping his gaze on the stage, where Anakin is standing. "Does he not live three hours away?"

"He does," Obi-Wan answers in the same measured tone. "He said he couldn't make it." 

Anakin's learned to expect it. Qui-Gon can apologize as many times as he'd like. He's never there. Not for anything important. Obi-Wan might have been able to forgive him for it. But Qui-Gon had taught Anakin the same, through actions if not words.

Dooku nods. 

"I shall be clearing my schedule for Thursday, should you like to have tea with me." 

The corner of Obi-Wan's mouth curls up.

"I believe I would. Thank you, grandfather." 

"Dinner with me, you all shall have." Yoda says from behind them. Dooku's eyes go wide, and he gulps audibly. 

"I'm afraid.. I'm rather busy tonight-"

"Nonsense," Yoda declares. "Made stew I have." His eyes are twinkling. 

"I'm a carnivore," Ahsoka says, leaning forward to place her chin on Obi-Wan's shoulder.

Dooku draws back, gives her a confused look. She flashes him a grin, teeth just slightly sharper than natural. He looks, by turns, concerned, slightly fearful and minorly shocked before settling in bemusement.

Yoda frowns. "Frogs, I have?" he offers. 

Ahsoka's nose wrinkles. "I'm allergic to amphibians. Yoda sighs and wanders off, muttering something about younglings these days and the health benefits of eating newts.

"Is that all it takes?!" Dooku asks. Ahsoka throws back her head and laughs, high and clear. 

Anakin, writhing in the middle of the night, and he's eight and he's beating from the inside out with fire.

'Make it stop,' he begs. 'Please.' 

Because he grew up in Tatooine, and who there should teach him?

Anakin, lying next to Ahsoka, and he's eleven and more focused than ever on the swirling flames he makes. They morph into several rough figures and begin moving along in accordance to the story he's telling and he grins impishly, blue eyes sparking.

Anakin, leaning against the doorframe with a cup of hot tea, and he's thirteen and not even paying attention to the flickers around his fingers. 

He waves a hand carelessly, bringing a shower of blazing moons and stars down that wink out before they reach the carpet.

Anakin, standing on the stage, wrapped in white, and he's fourteen, and the fire glitters from between his teeth, a gleaming promise. 

He smiles wide, and it glows from inside him.

Anakin, standing his ground before the flames as they blaze around him, and he's sixteen and someone is crying for help inside the building.

The building is on fire and Anakin does not know where they are, but they are in danger, so he puts it out. 

Anakin, sitting at the end of Ahsoka's bed, and he's eighteen and grinning wide, fingers dancing with the flames spreading across the walls, drawing shadows from the paint and sparkles from Ahsoka's eyes. 

He meets Obi-Wan's eyes, and the blaze  _ flares _ , snapping the image into place as he begins the story. 

Ahsoka, blinking owlishly up at him from where Plo had but her down, all of three and so, so tiny.

She tilts her chin, considering, gives him a bright grin. Then she  _ floats _ , rising slowly until she's level with his eyes. 

Ahsoka, sulking angrily in the principal's office because she levitated another one of her classmates onto the school roof, only five and already with extraordinary control of her powers.

She crosses her arms and slumps some more while Obi-Wan silver-tongues the woman into giving her another chance, and focuses on lifting the legs of her chair exactly one inch off the ground.

Ahsoka, and he can hear the impish giggling behind him, turns just in time to get a faceful of whipped cream. Eight, and always happy to help Anakin prank him.

He shouts, of course, because he should. Except. 

Except that requires quite a lot of fine-tuned control. And so, no matter how long it takes to wash the stuff out of his hair, he's proud of her.

Ahsoka, ten and writhing with nightmares, sheets tangled around her.

_ I'm so sorry,  _ he tries to say, but the wind she's made snatches the words away.  _ It wasn't supposed to be like that, _ as she pulls him towards the bed.

And it's his fault, because how many of the simple missions really stay that way, and a ten year old shouldn't have to pull people out of rubble, shouldn't be told  _ you can't save them all  _ because they won't believe you until they do and that will break them.

Ahsoka, nudging his shoulder with a tired grin, handing him a cup of hot chocolate, and is she really twelve already? 

She slides over from her spot against the wall to lean against him, keeps talking until the kitchen slowly fades into place of the horrors obscuring his vision. 

He doesn't notice that she'd not stopped talking, nor gotten up to make the drinks. Not until the marshmallows tap him gently on the shoulder, and then float back to the cabinet.

"You weren't there!" Obi-Wan continues. "Not for any of it! And I won't blet you hurt them too!"

There's a few moments' silence, then:

"Too?" Anakin asks in a low tone.

"Not like-" he cuts off. 

"Not like he hurt you," Anakin finishes. 

"I-what?" Qui-Gon looks utterly bewildered, and no one particularly cares. 

"Not purposefully," Feemor says, helping his brother back into the bed before he can fall over. "But-you should have realized something was wrong on Bandomeer," he addresses Qui-Gon. "And someone else should have realized after Melidaan, or that time with the underground slave ring, or-"

" _ Okay, _ " Ahsoka snaps. "We get it."

"And then you left," he says. "And didn't come back. Not for him, he'd stopped believing you would, but for them," he points to Anakin, and then Ahsoka.

Qui-Gon looks stricken. 

"I didn't know."

"And that's the problem. Out, now, he needs sleep," Feemor shoos them through the door.

They trudge back to the kitchen in silence.

"I-" Qui-Gon starts when they get there.

"Save it," Ahsoka interrupts. "There's no one here who wants to hear it."  
  
"Eat," Dooku says, sliding plates in front of them. "And then I'll drive the two of you home. Feemor wants Obi-Wan to stay the night."

When It's time to leave Ahsoka walks out without a glance, and Anakin, looking back only once, sighs and follows suit.

**Author's Note:**

> kay, so i'm sorry.  
> i said i'd do them all. and then i watched the first six episodes of the clone wars and felt an irresistible urge to rewrite canon.   
> this was not supposed to be this angsty. sorry again.   
> stay safe you guys.


End file.
